


untitled

by efansi



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i love my gay asshole son, this is just me being emo about dolokhov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efansi/pseuds/efansi
Summary: yes hello follow me on tumblr for more low quality dolokhov contenthttp://fydrdlkhv.tumblr.com/





	untitled

He's 11 and his hair is curly. And he has a mother and his sister likes to hold his hand. And he likes it too and his father is there and his mother is strong and his sister isn't. And his father tells him he has to be strong and he tries. He stops holding his sister's hand. And he has friends and people like him and he smiles a lot. His mother smiles back at him when he kisses her cheek.

He's 23 and his hair is still curly. And he lives with Anatole Kuragin and he has new clothes and people like him. And he smiles at pretty boys at Anatole's parties and they smile at him when they leave his bed in the morning. And he gets money from naive rich boys. And Anatole is there and he's rich and he is a child and Dolokhov kisses him sometimes when they are both drunk and don't want to bother with finding someone else for the night. And his sister asks him if he's going to marry a girl and he laughs and she never asks again.

He's 28 and his hair is too long and he came back from the war. And he meets Helene and with him she doesn't have to pretend to love her husband and Dolokhov doesn't have to pretend to love her. And they talk and then people start talking and then there's a duel and Dolokhov has never lost before. And he is in pain, he is in so much pain and Nikolai Rosotov is there and he reminds him of all these pretty boys he used to love. And Nikolai is good and Nikolai isn't enough and Dolokhov kisses him sometimes and Nikolai blushes and holds his hand. And then there's Sonya and he makes himself love her, he has to love her and maybe one day he won't have to pretend and she doesn't love him. And Nikolai comes to him and Nikolai is good and Nikolai isn't enough and Dolokhov destroys him.

He's 31 and his hair is even longer and he had seen the world and he has lived. And he lives with Anatole again and Anatole is still a child and he loves Dolokhov and Dolokhov loves that he does. And they live like they used to and they drink and they dance and Anatole is married and Anatole kisses him sometimes and it doesn't mean anything. And then Natasha Rostova is there and she is young and innocent and everything he's not and Anatole thinks he loves her. And Dolokhov smiles when Anatole talks about marrying her and Dolokhov helps him ruin her life.

He's still 31 and his hair is short and he is scared. And there's a war and he fights and he is good at it and he is scared of death. And he sees Pierre Bezukhov and he thinks about his life and he kisses him and asks him for forgivness and he wishes his life was different. And he lives and he keeps fighing and people call him a beast and he might be a beast and he has nothing but the war.

He's 32 and his hair is still short, it's always short these days. And he is important now and he is a good liar and people admire him. And Petya Rostov is there and Petya is young and he admires Dolokhov and Dolokhov loves it. And Petya want to be an adult and Dolokhov treats him like an adult and Petya wants to kiss him and Dolokhov kisses him once and he is so young and Dolokhov laughs. And then Petya dies and Dolokhov doesn't laugh anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello follow me on tumblr for more low quality dolokhov content  
> http://fydrdlkhv.tumblr.com/


End file.
